The Pool
by devoted2clois
Summary: Lanie has a secret pool organised for when Beckett and Castle will finally kiss and today is the day she will finally be able to pay somebody. Oneshot. Castle&Beckett. Language and...a bit of other stuff:D


**Hey guys :D This idea came to me in my dream….yes this happened in my dream. Well at least a certain scene did…I just replace the two characters *cough cough* from my dream with the wonderful Castle and Becket and voila! **

Lanie felt in her pocket for her envelope _yep, still in there. _A young cop walked into Lanie's office and looked before she spotted her.

"Hey" She greeted her "the name's Alisa" Alisa offered Lanie her hand.

"Lanie. How long you been here?" Lanie asked as she shook her hand.

"Two weeks…but I've heard about" Alisa leant in close and whispered "the pool."

"Ahhh the pool." Lanie sat back down in her chair and gestured for Alisa to take a seat. "Let me guess…you want to bet on 'em"

"Yeah…I do."

"What time?" Lanie pulled a notebook out of her pocket.

"Today, " Alisa said.

"Wait…that's in an hour, you sure bout that?"

"Positive, have you seen the way they are arguing, soon one of them is just going to snap." Alisa clicked her fingers.

"Just let you know we offer 15 minutes give or take, but you gotta pay $10 extra if you want the lee-way."

"I'm in."

"Standard $15 plus another $10, you owe me $25."

"I can do maths."

"I can kick you out of this pool." Lanie threatened.

"Point taken." Alisa took out her wallet and handed Lanie a $20 and $5 note. She shook her hand and left the office.

"That girl got an hour to pray that Castle and Beckett kiss…I don't think so" Lanie shook her head.

~*~

"I never agreed to this!" Beckett yelled.

"Well neither did I! I don't want to spend another minute with you!" Castle rebutted.

"That's why you were just begging me to let you stay." Beckett crossed her arms and looked at Castle smugly. Castle stood his ground and stared at Beckett "so that's how you want to play it huh? Two can play at the silence game Castle…it's only a matter of time before you crack."

_Half an Hour Later…_

"This is getting way too tense" Lanie said reaching for the bowel of popcorn.

"I know…one of them has to crack soon." Ryan agreed and handed Esposito the popcorn.

"I put $10 that Castle cracks first" Esposito pulled out his wallet and handed a $10 note to Lanie.

"I put $10 on Beckett." Ryan pulled out his and gave Lanie his $10. Lanie folded the notes and put them into her jeans pocket. She smiled smugly.

"Thankyou boys."

_15 minutes later…_

Alisa joined the trio watching the 'Castle and Beckett Standoff'.

"Anything happened yet?" She asked as she sat down next to Lanie.

"Nothing except some serious eye sex. Popcorn?" Lanie offered the bowel to Alisa. She grabbed a handful and handed it back.

"Do you think something's going to happen?" Alisa asked.

"I dunno…but you'll need a chainsaw to cut through that tension."

~*~

Beckett uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands in her pockets. Castle mirrored her movements. She pulled her notebook out of her pocket and scrawled a note down on it. She pushed it across the table to Castle.

_I hate you._

Castle looked up and shook his head. He scrawled a message and passed it back.

_Same goes for me. _

Beckett snatched her pen off of Castle.

_You are an arrogant, selfish prick. _

Castle took back the pen from Beckett.

_You are an overpowering, cold hearted bitch. _

Beckett clenched her teeth.

_I hate you so much I wouldn't even shed a tear if you died. _

Castle quickly wrote his response.

_I hate you so much I would laugh if you were murdered. _

Beckett

_I hate you so much I dream about killing you. _

Castle

_I hate you so much you're only in my worst nightmares _

Beckett

_I hate you're hair._

Castle

_I hate you're eyes. _

Beckett

_I hate you're voice. _

Castle

_I hate you're hands._

Beckett

_I hate you so much because I can't stop thinking about you!_

Castle

_I hate you so much because you can't stop thinking about me so I can't stop thinking about you. _

Beckett

_I hate you because this was not supposed to happen. _

Castle cocked his head.

_What wasn't supposed to happen???_

Beckett wrote furiously.

_I wasn't supposed to be attached to you, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

Beckett slammed the notebook down on the table and challenged Castle to read it.

"Say it to my face." Castle leant forward on the table.

"Only if you say it first." Beckett spat.

~*~

"Oooh this is getting intense!" Lanie leant forward on her chair.

"Any second now." Ryan whispered.

"Come on…5 minutes" Alisa's knees jiggled.

"How much is at stake here?" Esposito asked.

"If they kiss in 5 minutes Alisa gets-" Lanie pulled her notebook out of her pocket "oh baby! She gets $500!"

"Dude! Why didn't I think of betting on 4" Ryan threw his arms up in the air.

"Oi shut up loud mouth, something's going on" Lanie shushed Ryan.

~*~

"Why should I say it first?" Castle asked.

"I wrote it, you refuse to read it so, I've already confessed." Beckett poked Castle in the chest "you're turn."

"Say it." Castle challenged.

"No" Beckett shook her head stubbornly.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!" Beckett yelled louder.

"Yes Beckett say it!" Castle topped her.

"Oh god I love you!" Beckett grabbed Castle by his collar and pulled him down to her. She fiercely crashed her lips into his, trying to show him just how pissed off she was for making her break. Castle returned the kiss with equal anger and passion, pushing her up against the wall and holding her hands above her head. Castle stood in between Beckett's legs and pressed himself closer into her. Beckett's head spun as her need for air became apparent. She pulled away from Castle, both quickly took a breath before they went back in for more. Beckett pulled her hands out of Castle's grip. She ran her hands down his chest and ripped open his shirt.

"Hey, I liked that shirt." Castle glared at Beckett.

"I'll buy you a new one." Castle ripped open Beckett's blouse.

"And I'll buy you a new one too." He bent his head and assaulted her neck. Beckett allowed a low moan to escape from her lips, making Castle all the more driven to please her.

"Stop" Beckett moaned "oh god you gotta stop that now."

"Why Beckett, you scared I'm going to make you come without even touching you?" He cocked his head. Beckett reached down and grabbed Castle through his pants.

"No, because if you don't stop." Beckett whispered in his ear as she slowly stroked him "I will throw you down on the table and you will fuck me so hard you will blush every single darn time you walk into this room."

"Well what if I want that?" Castle challenged.

"I want it, you want it. They-" Beckett pointed behind Castle to the group that had gathered behind the window "have been traumatized enough."

"They can close their eyes."

"We could have even more fun behind closed doors." Beckett whispered in Castle's ear.

"Good point." Castle tucked his ripped shirt back into his pants. Beckett pulled her blouse across her chest so she at least not giving every guy in the building something to gawk at. "Come over for dinner tonight."

"I'll be over at 7." Beckett smiled.

"I'll see you at 6.30 then." Castle kissed Beckett on the lips and walked out of the office.

~*~

"That was so hot" Lanie gasped.

"Almost as good as page 105." Esposito loosened his tie.

"I believe you owe me some money" Alisa looked over at Lanie. She grabbed the envelope out of her pocket and gingerly handed it over to Alisa.

"There, it's all yours."

"Thankyou" Alisa took the envelope and walked away.

"Damn you girl…damn you."

**Hope you enjoyed it…please leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
